


I Don't Want To Be Alone Here

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BIG WHUMP, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Hurt/Comfort, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Whump, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, best family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: It was that time of the year again, near winter, where everyone would hang out more with Snufkin, before he left for the winter. It wasn’t unusual for him to take break now and again to rest from all the attention, from the constant company.He’d gone into the forest, as he usually did when he wanted to be alone for a while. He’d gone farther than usual, going close to the mountains, just to be sure that he could enjoy his time alone for a while.He was about to backtrack when he heard a noise from behind him.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 32





	I Don't Want To Be Alone Here

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s Special: Torture - Experiment - Whipped - Left For Dead

It was that time of the year again, near winter, where everyone would hang out more with Snufkin, before he left for the winter. It wasn’t unusual for him to take break now and again to rest from all the attention, from the constant company.

That day was a bad day. He’d had constant company for the last few days and needed a break from everything. He’d told Moomin that he needed some time for himself and would be back in a few hours, so they could spend more time together then.

He’d gone into the forest, as he usually did when he wanted to be alone for a while. He’d gone farther than usual, going close to the mountains, just to be sure that he could enjoy his time alone for a while.

He had been really far and was starting to think about going back now. He felt like he was rested enough from company to go back to his friends again.

He was about to backtrack when he heard a noise from behind him. It sounded like someone running towards him. He turned to look at what was happening but didn’t have the time to register anything.

In a matter of seconds, he found himself pinned to the floor, so violently that it took away his breath. He tried to bring his arms up to push off his assailant, but they were immediately grabbed and tied up.

A strange looking man sat on him, smiling widely. He had something crazy in his expression, something looked wrong with him. 

Snufkin tried to struggle to free himself as his arms were tied up. As soon as his arms were dealt with, the man smiled wider before raising his fist.

He started to punch Snufkin again and again, still smiling crazily at him. The man didn’t stop, even starting to laugh maniacally as he hit him. Head, chest, arms, stomach, everywhere he could reach he would hit.

It was so painful. Snufkin couldn’t do anything to defend himself. All he could do was try to struggle to get free despite the pain. He was starting to cough up blood now, his breathing cutting with every hit. He was sure his body was more bruises than skin by that point.

When the man finally stopped, he hoped for a short second that it was the end of it, that he would leave him. But no. The man undid his belt and raised it in his hand before striking again with it.

The pain was so much worse now. Every strike digging into his skin and cutting his smock. The sound of the man’s laughter was so horrible to hear as Snufkin tried to ride out the unending waves of pain.

When the man stopped again, finally getting up, Snufkin didn’t even dare to hope that he would leave, sure that he would end him before leaving him alone. As if to prove him right, the man started to kick Snufkin with his foot, his laughter getting even more crazier.

Snufkin was starting to lose consciousness now and again, but every time he was about to fade, the man’s violent kicks would bring him back with the intensifying pain.

Snufkin wasn’t sure how long it had been now. To him, it had been eternity but, for all he knew, it could have been a few minutes, when he finally, finally, stopped hitting him. Snufkin was barely conscious as the man looked around before running away, still laughing.

Snufkin was finally left alone, on his side, with his arms tied together in front of him and his whole body a wrecked mess. He was barely able to breathe and see. He couldn’t feel his body passed the pain anymore. His whole being was just an immense ball of pain. 

He was trying to breathe past the pain, trying to stay awake, but he was sure that he was going to die there, left alone, like he’d wanted. But, now that he was finally alone, Snufkin wished he’d stayed with his friends, wished he hadn’t needed to take this stupid break from their amazing company. Snufkin couldn’t stop the tears to flow harder again, as they’d started while he was being attacked, at the idea of dying alone, far from everybody, somewhere where probably no one would find him for days on ends.

And, as he cried, cursing himself and his own needs for space and calm, everything slowly faded to black, the pain becoming more and more distant with it.

The first thing he felt was the huge pain in all his body as everything slowly faded back to light. He didn’t know what had happened and where he was, but it was different from when he was outside, on the ground, left for dead.

“Snufkin!” He heard a voice call out worriedly next to him. “Snufkin! Wake up!”

Snufkin painfully opened his eyes. His left eye could only be opened slightly, probably due to his bruises. As he was finally able to see, he was met with Moomin’s worried face, looking down at him with worried eyes. He looked about to cry as he saw Snufkin waking up, worried tears lowing into his eyes.

Snufkin tried to move to sit up but immediately regretted his decision, wincing and emitting a small pained noise, tears flying back to his eyes with the intense pain in his whole body.

“Don’t move.” Moomin sniffed, not able to keep his calm in front of his hurt friend. “You’ll hurt yourself.” He stayed looking at him with teary eyes for a long moment before seeming to realize something. “Oh! I’ll go tell Mamma that you’re awake! I’ll be right back!”

With that, Moomin hurried out of the room, leaving Snufkin alone again. This one looked around, making sure to not move so as to not hurt himself again. He was in MoominHouse, in the guest room. His body was covered in bandages, for what he could see and feel.

Soon, Moomin came back into the room with MoominMamma, who was carrying a tray with a cup and a bag of ice. She approached him, Moomin staying behind her to let her do what she had to do. 

“Hello, dear.” She greeted with a gentle smile. “I’m sorry but I’ll need to move you so you can drink your medicine.” She warned before sliding carefully her arm under his shoulder and helping him up.

Snufkin cried quietly at the wave of pain rushing through his body as the sole movement, but he tried to be strong and drank the medicine obediently. She then laid him back down slowly before putting the bag of ice on his left eye.

“The Inspector would like to talk to you. Do you think you could answer his question? You can always rest for now and answer later.” MoominMamma explained.

“I can answer.” Snufkin said, his voice a little horse after screaming and crying when he was attacked.

“Alright. I’ll go fetch him. You rest until then, alright?” She said, passing a gentle paw through his hair.

Snufkin hummed in response, enjoying the lovely feeling of her paw in his hair. She smiled again before taking the tray again and leaving the room. Moomin took her place almost immediately next to him, taking his paw in his.

After a few long minutes of peaceful silence between the two boys, MoominMamma came back with the inspector, Little My, Joxter, and Snorkmaiden following behind them.

The Inspector asked Snufkin to tell him what had happened and who had hurt him, to which Snufkin explained everything. He explained that he had just been walking through the forest when the crazy man jumped on him and pinned him to the ground before tying his arms up and starting to punch him. He told them everything that he’d done to him, from the punch, the belt, to the kicks and his escape, to his maniacal laughter as he did it.

Everyone was shocked as they listened to Snufkin’s story. They couldn’t believe that someone could do this to him like that. The Inspector asked Snufkin more details about the man, what he looked like, where he was coming from and where he went after hurting him. Snufkin answer as best as he could remember, giving them the direction he thought he’d gone towards as he left.

The Inspector thanked him and promised to find the man and make sure he wouldn’t see the light of day ever again before leaving. Moomin was joined next to Snufkin by Snorkmaiden, who took Moomin’s paw in hers and squeezed comfortingly. Joxter approached his son as well, stroking his hair fondly before leaving with Little My. Snufkin didn’t miss the exchange of glance between the two, something dark hidden behind. Whatever they had planned on doing, he was glad that he was the one on the other end of it.

MoominMamma instructed him on resting, so he could recover. Moomin and Snorkmaiden promised on keeping a good eye on Snufkin while he rested. Snorkmaiden couldn’t help but start playing with Snufkin’s hair as he tried to sleep, which he didn’t ask her to stop, as he found it quite comforting after what had happened, as Moomin played with his paw.

For the next few days, Snufkin had to stay in bed, to rest and recover. He was carefully watched by Moomin and Snorkmaiden, who couldn’t help touching him, as if to reassure him, and themselves, that he was there, that he was fine. Snufkin allowed it, even after they apologized for it, as he felt comforted from their touch. 

Joxter and Little My came back the first night with good news. They explained that they’d found the guy and had caught him for the Inspector. They didn’t say any details about how they found him and what happened to him, but, from the glint of malice in their eyes, Snufkin could tell they’d made him pay for what he’d done to him.

Joxter stayed by Snufkin’s side after that, sleeping next to him, curled protectively around him, Little My curled up in between them. Moomin and Snorkmaiden would sleep on a mattress, on the floor next to the bed, so as to make sure they could see him when they’d wake up.

It took a long time for Snufkin to heal, but, eventually, he was able to recover enough to go around the house without too much trouble. He was still hurting too much to go out and about but at least he could get out of the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Moomin asked him one morning as he saw him look out the window thoughtfully. “You look a bit sad.”

“I’m just-” Snufkin started before sighing. “I guess I’m a little scared after what happened.”

“Scared?” Moomin repeated, coming to sit next to him.

“Scared that it will happen again.” Snufkin said quietly, burring his face in his arms on the windowsill. 

“It won’t.” Moomin tried to reassure. “He’s in jail now. And the Inspector promised that he wouldn’t get out.”

“I was so scared, you know.” Snufkin continued, ignoring Moomin completely. “When he attacked me. I was so scared that I would die there. That I would die all alone, in the middle of nowhere, where nobody would find me for days. I really thought I was done for.”

“It must have been horrible.” Moomin said quietly, putting a gentle paw on Snufkin’s shoulder.

“It really was.” Snufkin agreed, muffled into his arms. “But, what if it happens again, and, this time, you can’t come find me?”

“It won’t happen.” Moomin tried again. “He’s been caught and I’m sure nobody else will do that to you like that. This man was just crazy. That’s all.”

“But…” Snufkin peeked at Moomin, his eyes teary.

“You’ll be fine. I just know it.” Moomin said, as cheerful as he could. “You’re strong and I just know that everything will be fine for you. You’re just scared because of that man, but he can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe now.” 

“I guess so…” Snufkin said quietly, wiping at his eyes.

“But, if you’re still scared, you can always stay here this winter, if you want.” Moomin said bashfully. “I know you need your freedom but, if you need it, we’ll be happy to have you stay with us.” 

“I don’t know.” Snufkin mumbled. “I guess I still have some time to think about it.”

“Of course!” Moomin agreed. “I’m sure you’ll feel much better once you can go outside again though.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Snufkin smiled a little as Moomin pulled him in a short hug.

It took a while, but, eventually, Snufkin was able to go outside again. Once he could, he immediately returned to his habits, allowing Little My and Joxter to stick by him at first, so he could be reassured that he wasn’t alone, before finally going back to being alone.

That winter, when he said goodbye to Moomin, Snorkmaiden and Little My, he promised to come back in the Spring and that he would be fine. He had allowed his father to join him on his travel, so he could be reassured that he wouldn’t be left alone. Joxter, on his side, also gave them a promise, promising to keep a careful eye on his son and to protect him from any danger if need be.

The next Spring, when they would come back together, Snufkin would be much more cheerful and eager to join his friends on a new adventure, agreeing that he wasn’t so scared anymore and had never felt this close to his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Poor Snufkin! I'm so sorry! ;O;  
> I just had to ;_; but hey! Look at the good ending he got ;_;
> 
> Okay! We're finally done with this month! With this Whumptober! I had a lot of fun with this, trying to change my usual story type and be more creative about it. It was a good experience. I might go back to a few of the fics to fix them so I'd be more proud of them but I'm not sure yet, and it won't be until December as I'm going to do the NaNoWriMo in November, write my second book :3  
> Anyway, now I shall return to the poor fic I keep forgetting to update ^^' (and the next ones too)


End file.
